


A Stolen Kiss

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	A Stolen Kiss

The fireworks were loud and startling. The resounding bangs were followed by that hissing crackle of one thousand falling stars. Bucky and Steve had lost their dates in the crush of the swelling crowds, but neither of them seemed to mind. Steve's date was taller than him by over a foot and Bucky's seemed more interested in other men in uniform. The fireworks continued to explode over the heads of the crowd and everyone was looking up.

Which meant that no one was looking when Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's, that wide-billed cap concealing them from anyone's view. Steve felt the kiss sear his mouth like a burn but the feeling slithered straight to his stomach. The smell of Bucky's pomade lit up Steve's blood. That chaste kiss was filled with the promise of better things to come. They broke apart, a flaring blush on Steve's cheeks. He looked away as his friend smiled knowingly.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"But what about the girls? Won't they miss us?"

"The only thing they'll miss is one more guy in a uniform. Come on..." Bucky led Steve out of the bustling crowded promenade and out onto the street. He hailed a cab and gave the driver his address. Steve couldn't stop smiling the whole way there. The two of them were barely able to keep their hands off of each other until the cab stopped in front of a sprawling apartment complex. Bucky tossed some bills to the cabbie,

"Keep the change." The driver grunted and drove off, as Bucky straightened his cap, practically being dragged to his third-floor room by an eager Steve who quickly fumbled with the key and pushed their way inside. He dragged Bucky to his bedroom by that perfectly knotted tie, their clothing becoming a rumpled mess on the floor as Steve kissed a damp trail along Bucky's ribs, sinking to his knees to take the soldier into his warm mouth.

"Aahhh...Mmmmm...Steve," Bucky panted, feeling the sweat run down his spine, "You know what that does to me..." He shivered as Steve swirled his tongue again and sucked on the flared silken head of Bucky's cock. Steve moaned in appreciation as Bucky hunched forward, gripping a handful of Steve's blonde hair. Steve finally released him, those blue eyes staring up into the soldier's half-lidded ones.

Bucky pulled Steve to his feet and fell with him onto the creaking old bed. Bucky was never sure that it would last through their next love-making session, but it pulled through every time. He always feared that the next one would be its last. Steve was determined to test its strength as he straddled Bucky, eagerly slicking the soldier up and pushing him between those tight cheeks.

"Slow down, dollface, you're acting like you haven't gotten any in weeks."

"That's because I haven't..." Steve said with a grunt, sliding Bucky in deep, panting like he had just run the length of a city block. The soldier moaned, collapsing onto the sheets as Steve slid him all the way in, muscles clenching tight and greedy against Bucky's throbbing cock. It always felt like the first time. And Steve was just as eager then. His body responded in perfect sync with Bucky's pleasured sighs as Steve slid up and down, taking Bucky deeper every time. The soldier was breathless. He could only watch as Steve's small hands pressed against his chest for support, that slim lithe body shuddering as he lowered himself again and again onto Bucky's slick shaft.

"Ohh...!" Steve's voice was muffled in the dusty room, and Bucky's fingernails were leaving red crescents over the pale curve of Steve's hips as he forced the manner man further down against his body. Those squeezing muscles and the heat of Steve's small body were pushing Bucky over the edge. He was just like a woman, slick and tight. The little self-conscious whimpers and the hairless curve of his throat made it all that much better. Steve moaned; a heavenly sound as he felt Bucky explode inside of him, hunching over to spill his release between the tanned peaks of that muscled chest.

Steve eased himself off of Bucky's sweaty body and slid between him and the wall, the sheets cool on his skin as he rested his head on Bucky's chest, wiping at the spilled come with a towel. Bucky held him close, wrapping a hand around Steve's slim shoulders and cradling his head in the other. Steve snuggled close to the soldier, completely spent, feeling a kiss pressed to his damp forehead. He drifted off to sleep with the smell of Bucky's pomade surrounding him, the memory of that stolen kiss on his lips.


End file.
